adolescent years
by Soccercheka
Summary: what if kate and rick meet in high school? how will this change them? know its been done before and i suck at summaries but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Oh god how she hated this. It was her first day. Again. It was the middle of the semester and her parents had decides to move for the third time in two years. But this time it would be different, or so she hoped.  
They promised this time Kate reminded herself as she walked into Brookside High that this would be the last move until she graduated in two and a half years. Walking through the school Kate realized as she did with every other high school she went to that it was the same. She saw the jocks throwing a football in halls, the cheerleaders huddled by a locker eyeing up the jocks. The nerds going over their homework from last night, and when she turned around the potheads smoking by a tree in the courtyard. She couldn't help but wonder which group she would fall under this time, as she had been in all of those groups once.  
Entering the school office in her white skinny jeans, navy Toms and navy Hollister sweater she almost ran into a peppy blonde.  
"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" Said the blonde.  
"Don't worry about it I'm fine. Actually I'm new here do you know where I can get my schedule and my locker?" Kate asked boldly.  
"Oh yeh, the secretary's desk is the first one on the left. She should be able to help you out. Oh and I'm Jenny by the way, I'll see you around! Bye" Jenny said practically bouncing out of the office.  
"Oh right, thanks." Said Kate as she said heading towards the desk the girl, Jenny pointed at.  
As she approached the empty secretary's desk Kate called out "Hello? Excuse me is anyone here? Hello?"  
Soon a petit women in her late sixties came over "Hello dearie, how can I help you?"  
"Hi, my names Kate Beckett and I'm new here. Today's my first day." Explained Kate.  
"Ok, Kate Beckett let me see what I've got here." Said the women looking through the pile of files on her desk "aha found it here you go! Have a great first day"  
Kate looked down at the file and saw she had history first period, science second, gym third, lunch and then finally French last. She also noticed that her locker was number 637 up on the second floor.  
While Kate's head had been buried in the file first bell had gone. When she turned the corner she walked strait into a young girl about her own age with dark skin, straight black hair and brown eyes.  
"Oh shit. That was totally my fault" the girl explained.  
"That's fine, I should have been looking where I was going to!" Sail a smiling Kate  
"Your new here aren't you? My names Lanie by the way. What's your first period?" She asked  
"Uh yeh I am and ummmm history with Cahrmicle. Oh and I'm Kate" answered Kate  
"Oh really me to! If you want I'll show you around?" Offered Lanie  
"Yeh sure that'd be great. Thanks" replied a now smiling Kate as Lanie took the file out of Kate's hand and began leading her upstairs.  
By the time the had made it to Kate's locker and left for first period the final bell had gone and Kate and Lanie were the only ones left in the halls.  
"Don't worry about Cahrmicle he's pretty cool with being late as long as you have a good reason, and it doesn't hurt to bring him a coffee once in a while either." Explained Lanie as the two girls ran down the hall and around the corner. "Ok this is it." Said Lanie as they reached room 237.  
The girls entered a dark classroom, it seems they had already missed attendance and the class was watching a movie. Lanie and Kate silently made their way over to the teachers desk.  
"Hey mr. Cahrmicle sorry I'm late. This is Kate by the way she's new here, I'm gonna go take my seat." Said Lanie walking over to a window seat on the far left hand side of the room.  
"Ok Lanie. Oh and Laine this is your third late this week, lets not make it four please." Said mr Cahrmicle to a retreating Lanie.  
"Hi Kate, it's nice to meet you, today we are just watching a movie and I will have all of the notes we have taken this semester photocopied and on your desk tomorrow morning. Why don't you go sit beside Lanie in the empty desk." Said Cahrmicle focusing his attention back to the movie.  
Kate walked over to where Lanie was sitting beside a cute Hispanic and took the empty desk on her other side next to a cute boy with dark hair.  
"Oh good, Cahrmicle put you in our group. This is Javier Esposito, javi or espo for short and Richard Castle Rick or Castle for short." Explained Lanie as each of the boys nodded as they were introduced  
Lanie and Javier immediately turned their attention back to the movie but Rick was still staring at her. Kate found this a little creepy but let it go for now.

**AN: first fic would love some reviews thanks **

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry it took so long for the update! And there were a few questions about how old they are and the story is taking place when they are halfway through their first semester of grade 11 so they are 16 but turning 17.**

Just as the credits started rolling the bell rang. The other students chatted happily as they left the class in small groups. Kate waited for Lanie to grab her stuff before the exited the room. Together Kate, Lanie, Javi, and Rick, left the class and headed in the direction of Lanie's locker which was closest.  
"So what class do you have next Kate?" Asked an intrigued Rick  
"Ummmm science with Scholard." Replied Kate looking down at her timetable  
"Oh cool that's great I'm in that class and so is Lanie, Kevin and Jenny!" Exclaimed an excited Rick as the group split up to go to their lockers. Rick and Espo heading in one direction Kate and Lanie in the other.  
"So what do you think of Rick and Javi?" Asked Lanie as they reached Kate's locker  
"They seem cool Javi didn't talk much though. And I felt like Rick kept staring at me throughout the movie, I found it a bit creepy. What seems to be the deal between you and Javi? You seem pretty close...?" Asked Kate  
"Oh yeh Rick I think he might like you. He normally has every girl in school after him but he's in between girls right now. And Javi and I, I really don't know I think I like like him but I'm not sure so sure he feels the same way. It's just been Javi, Kevin, Jenny and I for so long. I mean I don't think I'd have a problem if we got together, look at Kevin and Jenny they've been going strong for about a year now and they started out like us. But I don't want anything that could ruin our friendship, he's my best guy friend." Explained a slightly frustrated Lanie  
"That's true it would suck if a close friendship was ruined because you started dating, but you know what they say the best relationships start out as friendships! Come on we better hurry!" Said Kate as the bell rang  
Once Kate and Lanie arrived in class Kate went and talked to the teacher. He explained that they were picking a new seating plan and that she could pick anywhere to sit also that he would make sure she was caught up on the notes from previous lessons. Kate went and sat at the only lab bench with five seats. She sat in between Lanie and Rick also on Rick's other side sat a boy with short sandy blonde hair and next to him sat Jenny the girl she has bumped into in the office earlier that day.  
"Oh hey guys! How was history? It's great to see you agin Kate, I didn't know you were in our grade!" Exclaimed an overly excited Jenny  
"Hey Jenny, and yeh I guess we are!" Smiled Kate  
"Wait you two know each other?" Asked Rick as Javi Lanie and Kevin talked.  
"Uh yeh I bumped into her earlier today on my way into the office." Explained Kate.  
Kevin Rayan walked over placed his had on Jenny's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek then he stretched hi hand towards Kate "hi I'm Kevin but some people call me by my last name, Ryan"  
"Hey I'm Kate." Replied Kate shaking his outstretched hand.  
"Hey you guys in the back, get back to work! That's enough talking!" Called out mr. Scholard  
The group quickly turned back to their work and were silent.

XX  
Gym class was boring Kate soon found out and although there were some really cute guys Kate could tell they were all assholes and not worth her time. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy watching them play football in shirts and skins as the girls ran the track.

XX  
When lunch finally rolled around Kate was invited to sit with Lanie, Javi, Rick, Ryan, and Jenny. They all went in line at the cafeteria to buy their food except for Kate who had decided to brown bag it her first day.  
The lunch table the group sat at was almost directly in the middle of the room and many guys came to the table to say hi to Rick, Javi, and Ryan or to ask out Lanie. Which Lanie declined every time and Kate sitting next to Javi heard a small thank-god from him every time she declined. This intrigued Kate as to what was happening or happened between them in the past.  
Rick explained the unspoken social rules of the caf "Most of the jocks sit over there" he said pointing his for to a table to the left "a lot of cheerleaders or girls on the dance and gymnastics teams eat with them. And over there you have the drama kids" again pointing with his fork but this time to the table closest to the stage where a few kids were acting out what looked to be the fight scene from Romeo and Juliet. "And then you have the really smart kids" he said pointing his free hand to the table on the far left by the big floor to ceiling windows "and the rest of the tables are filled with groups of kids like us!" He said before getting up to throw out his trash in the nearby can.  
"Hey Rick over hear!" Yelled someone who Kate could only assume was a football player as a football soon went quizzing towards Rick. Rick looked up at the last possible second caught the ball and threw it back before walking back to the lunch table and his friends.  
The group spent most of their lunch asking Kate questions about her past. Kate explained that her parents were two of the top lawyers in the country and she moves around a lot because they get many different job opportunities. She also explained that she has never stayed in a school longer than a year and a half. Once she said this everyone in the group looked crest fallen Rick more so than everyone else or was it just her imagination? Once seeing their expressions she quickly said that her parents promised her that this time they would stay until she graduated high school in another year and a half. At this everyone perked up a considerable amount.  
Throughout Kate's talk Laine had been thinking and after finally get a nod of conformation after explaining her thoughts to her five best friends she turned to Kate and asked "so Kate most Friday nights we get together at Ricks place and watch a movie and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"  
Kate thought for a moment before answering "yeh I think that'd be great! I should be unpacked by then and as long as my parents don't have a problem with it I'll come!"  
The bell soon rang and Kate headed off to French with just Rick as the others had French next semester.

**AN: reviews make my day! And might upload next chapter sooner! **

**S **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it's taking so long for an update, been really busy with school. One more month to go YAY! Thanks for the review! A lot of them made my day! :)  
Once entering the French class Rick took Kate over to introduce her to the teacher, mr Martel.  
"Mr. Martel this is Kate, Kate Beckett. She's new here." Said Rick  
"It's nice to meet you Kate. You haven't missed much in this class and you should be able to catch up fairly quickly. I think I will have you sit beside mr. Castle for now and see how that goes." Mr. Martel replied.  
Kate and Rick headed to the two desks at the back of the class.  
"So Kate do you know any French?"asked Rick  
"Oui je comprendre est parlé une peux de la français" replied Kate in a perfect French accent. Rick stopped and stared dumbly at Kate not taking in a single word she said. Kate just laughed and took her seat at the back of the class

XX  
At the end of class Rick walked Kate to her locker.  
"I will text you later tonight. Ok?" Said Rick as they reached her locker, having already exchanged numbers during lunch.  
"Ok sounds good. I will see you tomorrow Rick. Have a nice night." Said Kate as she walked away with her backpack over one shoulder.  
"Dude you got it bad." Said a senior as he walked past Rick who was staring at the retreating form of Kate Beckett.  
"You don't know the half of it" whispered Rick as he set of towards his locker

XX  
Once Rick got home he found a note from his mother saying that she was going out to dinner with a friend and not to wait up for her. Rick sighed and started on his homework. He could not concentrate he only had one thing on his mind, her. Once Rick decided he'd had enough of trying to do his homework as his thoughts were else where he began making his dinner, a roast beef sandwich with sweet potatoes fries. As he finished eating his phone buzzed with a text from Kate reading  
'Hey'  
'Hey how's it going?' Sent back Rick  
'Ok. I just finissed dinner and am starting my homework. How about you?'  
'Pretty much the same. But I just have up on my homework. Can't concentrate :( think I might go for a run through the park.'  
'Really!? I didn't know you ran. Whereabouts do you run and how far? I need a good route!'  
'I run through the park and I run 3-5 miles depending on the day and my mood. Wanna join me? :)'  
'Umm sure where do you wanna meet and when? :)'  
'Theres a coffee shop two blocks east of our school. I'll meet you there in 20 mins?'  
'Ok sounds good to me, c u then ;)'  
Kate hurriedly put away her books and searched for her running gear. As it was getting colder she opted for her black Lu Lu lemon running pants, a hot pink sleeveless athletic top and her hilighter green Lu Lu Lemon running jacket with her hot pink Adidas zeros on her feet. As she bounded down the stairs she almost ran into her mother who was about to head upstairs probably to her office which was in the third bedroom.  
"Where are you off to honey?" Asked Johanna  
"I'm meeting up with a friend from school and going out for a run. Might grab a coffe or tea after as well." Exclaimed Kate while checking to make sure she had her iPhone, running earbuds, and iPhone armband.  
"Oh who are you going running with? And I guess you'll need money? Am I right?" Replied Johanna while digging into her pockets and bring out a crisp $20 bill.  
"I'm going running with Rick. And yeh some coffee money would be great! Thanks mom!" Said Kate as she bounded out of the house.  
Johanna watched her daughter run off with a smile thinking how great it was that her daughter seemed to be making new friends so early after moving to a new school.  
A/N: wanted to cut it off here and save the run for the next chapter. Know you guys already know this but reviews make my day! And if I get enough reviews I might update faster. Planning to update on Saturday of all goes well already started the next chapter (may be before if I get enough reviews!)  
Always enjoy hearing your thoughts even if its constructive criticism.  
Review review review  
Thanks,  
S


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long! Funny how life gets in the way hunh? Anyways I hope you enjoy this! Sorry again about the wait.**

As Kate ran out she felt a big gust of wind and couldn't help but feel her love of running at this time of year. She ran the few blocks to Central Park and once entering the park she found Rick sitting on a bench awaiting her arrival.  
"Hey" Kate said as she approached him.  
"Oh hey, so what do you want to run today?" Asked Rick.  
"Umm 5 miles sound good?" Asked Kate.  
"Yeh sure lets do this!" Exclaimed Rick.  
Once they started they reached an easy pace that both could keep without becoming to out of breath, and ran side by side in a comfortable silence. As they approached the last mile Kate turned to Rick "I'll race you the last mile. Last one has to buy coffee, oh and I like a Grande latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla. See you at the finish line!" Exclaimed Kate as she hurried off leaving a slightly confused Rick behind.  
As Rick caught up with Kate he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was once again. Her long brunet curls tied into a loose knot at the back of her neck, her cheeks now a soft pink due to the late October wind or heat from exercising he wasn't sure. He knew he could have beat her in that last mile but watching the pride that took over her face as she saw that she had indeed finished first and was worth having to buy her a coffee.  
As Rick went up to the counter to order their drinks Kate found a table in the crowded Starbucks. After Rick had ordered their drinks he carefully walked towards their table trying not to spill any of the scolding hot coffee on himself or some unsuspecting customer. Kate accepted her drink from Rick and carefully took a sip burning her tongue on the hot drink.  
"That was a great run, thanks for the company!" Said Rick after he had taken a drink of his own coffee.  
"No problem! I had fun. Had to run a bit slower than usual but it was still fun." Teased Kate giving Rick a sly smile  
They sat in a comfortable silence sipping their drinks until Kate's phone went off. Unlocking the iPhone she quickly read the text message her mother had sent her: make sure your home by 10, it's a school night. Hope your having a good time! :*  
Kate: ok sounds good. Just about to head out I think.  
After sending her mom a reply Kate looked up at Rick and found him staring at her with a smile on his face.  
"What?" Asked Kate  
"Nothing" said Rick liking away with a slight blush in his cheeks.  
"Ok. Well that was my mom I have to be home by 10 and it's 9:30"  
"Ok, well I guess we better get going? I'll walk you home."  
As they left the shop Rick asked "do you wanna walk or take a cab?"  
"I think we better take a cab I have to be home soon and it will take to long to walk."  
They walked to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a cab. As they got in Kate gave the cabbie her address and they rode in a comfortable silence. When they reached her house Rick paid the cab driver and opened the cab door for Kate.  
"You know you don't live that far from me, I just live around the corner." Said Rick.  
"Oh that's cool maybe we can walk to school together tomorrow morning?"  
"That sounds nice I will meet you outside at 8?"  
"Sounds perfect. Good night Rick." Said Kate as she covered her yawn with her hand.  
Rick made sure she was in before he turned around and left. He couldn't help but think that was the best night he'd had in a while.  
XX  
As Kate walked in her mother came out of the kitchen.  
"So who was that handsome young man Katie?" Johanna asked with a knowing smile on her face.  
"Oh that's Rick I met him today at school he's pretty nice. We went for a good run." Said Kate as she hurried up the stairs to shower and get ready for bed.  
XX  
"Mother I'm home!" Yelled Rick as he entered his house.  
He walked into the kitchen and he noticed the note his mother had left him.  
Dear Rick,  
Out with friends from work don't expect me home until late tonight. Hope you had a nice run! Goodnight.  
Love,  
Mother.  
Rick sighed and went off to bed knowing that his mother could take care of herself, never the less he still worried about her.

**Well...? I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait! Please review review review! Thanks!**

**S**


End file.
